Hair greying is an obvious sign of human aging, yet little was known about its cause. Recent papers have attributed hair greying as being due to incomplete melanocyte stem cell maintenance and identify Pax3 and Mitf as key molecules that help regulate the balance between melanocyte stem cell maintenance and differentiation (“Melanocyte Stem Cell Maintenance and Hair Graying”, Eirikur Steingrimsson, Neal G. Copeland and Nancy A. Jenkins, Cell, Volume 121, Issue 1, 9-12, 2005). Greying is a natural form of aging, however, greying prematurely can be a source of anxiety and stress. Currently, the main avenue for addressing greying is in the dyeing of hair to cover the grey. Recent studies point to stress as the source of premature greying (Spatz, K. R., Overall, R., Klapp, B. F., Arck, P. C., and Peters, E. M. (2008) “Increased melanocyte apoptosis under stress mediator Substance P-elucidating pathways involved in stress induced premature graying” Exp. Dermatol. 17, 632). Still other researchers believe that the biological process of graying is due to the loss of the pigment-forming melanocytes (Tobin, D. J., Slominski, A., Botchkarev, V., and Paus, R. (1999) “The fate of hair follicle melanocytes during the hair growth cycle” J. Investig. Dermatol. Symp. Proc. 4, 323-332).